


Mine

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, cuddly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: It's a hot, sticky day and Josh takes care of you.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, please leave some comments on them, I greatly appreciate every single one of you for just reading, but feedback is what fuels me.  
Follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com  
love y'all x

The sun warmed your skin, the smell of sunscreen in your nose and your entire body pressed up close to Josh in the hammock. Your legs were entangled with his, your hand knotted in his short curls, his arms around you, and you could feel and hear his heartbeat with your head resting on his chest. The soreness in your legs from the hike the day before felt much better now that you were just relaxing in the sun, as close to Josh as you were. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and you smiled when you heard him snore lightly. You’d spent most of the afternoon here in his arms, listening to him talk about so many things, enjoying the vibrations of his voice in his chest, his sweaty palms all over you.

After a while of quiet relaxation, the sun got too hot for you, and you wanted to retreat back into the air-conditioned bedroom, so you detached yourself from Josh, who groaned and blinked up at you, shielding his eyes from the sun with his palm. You awkwardly shuffled out of the hammock and stretched your limbs, your bare feet on the lawn, just wearing your bikini. “Where are you going, love?”, Josh asked with a raspy, sleepy voice. “I’m heading inside, you gonna stay out here?”, “No, I’m coming with you. One second”, he said, reached down to the ground to grab his half empty can of beer to finish it up, and once he had, he pulled a disgusted face. “Ugh, that was warm”, he complained, then followed suit and rolled out of the hammock, his shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips, exposing his happy trail and hip bones.

He took your hand into his, pulled you to his side and laid his arm around you, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he led you inside. The difference in temperature made you sigh with relief; you wiped the sweat off your face with a hand towel in the bathroom before you crawled into bed. Josh was already sprawled out on top of the covers, and he’d taken off his shorts, ass up, and you giggled. “What?”, he teased, grinning up at you as you crawled up next to him. “Thank you for taking off your shorts, I needed that view of your ass just now.”, you said and playfully slapped one of his buttcheeks. “Oh, really?”, he smiled, planting his elbows in the mattress and resting his face in his palms. You laid flat on your back, your hands behind your head pushing up a pillow so you could look back down at him. “Yes, definitely. Always do.”

Josh had enveloped you in a clingy embrace within minutes of getting into bed; he was holding on to you like a baby monkey, arms wrapped tightly around your waist, legs entangled, his face pressed to your neck and his thumbs stroking patterns into your skin. Your own hands were in his hair, because you couldn’t resist burying your fingers in his curls, your thumbs grazing his shaved sides, and you pressed a lingering kiss to the top of his head. He hummed and attached his lips to the side of your neck, left a trail of soft, warm kisses there, his pillowy lips making shivers run through your body and you craned your neck to indicate to him to keep going. He took the invitation, shifted slightly so he could reach the spot just below your ear, knowing it’d coax a moan or two out of you.

His hand moved up to cup your breast, kneading it carefully, teasingly, as he kept kissing up and down your neck, over your collarbone and shoulder, finally capturing your lips in a slow, sloppy kiss. You moaned quietly into his mouth, his touches so unbelievably soft and loving, careful, as if you were made of porcelain, holding you, caressing you. He responded to your moan with his own, his voice sending vibrations through your lips, your tongue, straight down to your clit. It was heavenly to hear him enjoy being this close to you, getting to touch and kiss you. He shifted further, rolling half on top of you, pushing your leg up around him so he was resting between your thighs with his face hovering over your chest. His hands snaked behind you, finding the clasp of your bikini top and undoing it when you’d lifted off the mattress slightly. He kissed the space between your breasts ever so softly as he slowly slid the straps of your top down your shoulders, teasingly exposing you to him bit by bit, never ceasing to kiss and caress you at every inch he could reach. He crumpled the removed top in his hands and dropped it off the side of the bed, taking the sight of you in with his tongue sticking out between his lips.

“You are a sight to behold”, he praised, “such a beauty, look at your nipples getting all hard for me already. Such a good girl.” You sighed at his ramblings, could never get enough of his bedroom talk, and you felt a rush of wetness between your thighs when he lowered his open mouth to your nipple and started teasing it with his tongue, teeth and lips, sucking, biting and kissing it, making you squirm and groan beneath him. He moved on to your other nipple when he’d had enough, making the throbbing ache between your legs grow steadily. His hands roamed your sides, massaging your skin with his fingertips and palms.

He kissed down to your belly button, slid his fingers underneath the waistband of your remaining item of clothing, pulling it down in an agonizingly slow tempo, his lips never leaving your skin for long. The sounds of him kissing you were wet and almost obscene, already making you quiver for him, and when he’d pulled your bikini bottom down to your knees, he lifted your legs up to completely remove it, then kept pushing them up by your thighs as he settled with his face hovering over your dripping heat. His firm grip on the undersides of your thighs held you down, spread you open for him, and he licked his lips as he looked up at you. “May I have a taste, my dear?”, he asked with a smirk and you nodded, too busy wanting him inside you to giggle at his wording. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”, he teased, aware of your need for him.

“Please, Josh”, you begged, making him shoot you a grin before sinking his teeth into the inside of your thigh. You gasped, his hot breath on your sensitive skin was too much. He left a trail of wet kisses up your thigh, then flattened his tongue and pressed it right against your clit, making you yelp. With a tight pressure, he licked a broad stripe up your folds, gathering all your wetness on his tongue before swallowing and groaning against your clit, open mouthed kiss and half lidded eyes. “You taste so sweet, darling”, he mumbled under his breath before he started circling your clit softly, carefully, still holding you down firmly in contrast to his soft, warm tongue on your clit.

He knew just how to drive you crazy for him, knew how to flick his tongue over your clit, knew where to bite and suck, knew how to tease you properly. You were on the edge within minutes, his tongue continuously circling and flicking against just the right spot, not neglecting your labia either. “Fingers, please, ohhh- “, you managed to moan before he pressed two calloused fingertips up into you, not hesitating to curl them up and he kept dragging his tongue around your most sensitive spot. “Ohhh, fuck, Josh, don’t stop, please, mmnnnn”, you moaned, your breath hitched in your throat as the waves of your orgasm hit you. It was gradual, some warm, tingly waves first before the height of it hit you and you arched your back, his free hand quickly grabbed you by your hip to hold you steady as he kept fucking you with his fingers and sucking on your pulsing heat. He moaned with you, sending vibrations through your pelvis too, heightening your pleasure even more.

The feeling didn’t leave you for so long, you thought you’d pass out if he kept going with his tongue, but you didn’t, and your hands gripped his curls, you sank your fingernails into his scalp and he kept going even after you’d come down, knowing he was capable of getting another orgasm out of you without a break. He hadn’t had enough of you yet, wanted to make you feel every lap of his tongue on your overstimulated clit, and he dragged his tongue up and down your folds in squiggly lines, getting every drop of you in his mouth and drinking it all down like it was an addicting substance he was hopelessly dependent on. His deep voice vibrating through you, his hot tongue pressed into you, his firm hand holding you down while the other was still fucking you, with three fingers now buried inside. It didn’t take him long until he had you on the edge again, your high-pitched squeals and cries fueling him, making him grind his hips against the mattress. “Ohhh, Josh, ohhmm-mygod”, you managed to get out between cries of pleasure, tears rolling down the sides of your face now, your fingers tugging on his hair as you came on his tongue a second time, more intense even, and you felt yourself pulse and contract around his fingers mercilessly pumping in and out of you.

When he finally moved his face off you as you came down, he had a grin on his face, his lips and cheeks wet with your arousal. He wiped it off on the inside of your thigh, then pressing a kiss there before moving up to rest his weight on top of you, knees pulled up to either side of your hips, your thighs wrapped around his waist now, his thick, throbbing cock pressed up against your oversensitive core. “I bet I can get another out of you”, he said with a smirk. Your hand still in his hair, you pulled him down into a searing kiss, tongues colliding, wet sounds from wet lips. You tasted yourself on his tongue, and groaned when he reached down to curl his fingers around the base of his erection, lining up with you, pressing the tip to your folds and rubbing it up and down to tease you. He was pressed to you so close, your chests sticking to each other with sweat and the remainder of your sunscreen, your nipples hard against him. He pulled back from the kiss and sunk his teeth into the side of your neck as he rutted his hips up against you and filled you up. With a gasp and a moan, you tried to adjust, always having trouble at first, but the two warm-up orgasms had made it easier for him to slip in, while at the same time making the burning stretch more intense as it turned into the heavenly feeling of pressure.

“That’s it, baby, feel me inside you? Feel this?”, he said as he bottomed out, then slammed back into you again, making you yelp, then trail off into a deeply aroused moan that reverberated off the walls of the bedroom, making Josh moan as well. He started grinding his hips up into you slowly, making you feel every inch of him move inside you, as he once again buried his face in your neck and left little bites and sloppy kisses there, one arm wrapped around your waist and one holding himself up. His pelvis rubbed against your clit as he fucked you, and the feeling made you whimper and writhe in his embrace. “Faster, harder, please, fuck me harder, Josh”, you begged, your breath against his ear as you turned your head to face him. He captured you in a passionate, steamy kiss that pulled a long moan from you, as he picked up his pace and fucked you harder as you’d asked. You pulled back from the kiss to look at him, stare into his eyes, watch his eyes well up in bliss, his jaw dropped and he pressed his forehead against yours, moaning loudly, encouraging you to compete with him in who could be the loudest. Your eyes locked on his, staring deep into them, seeing the pleasure in them, on the rest of his face as he hissed, groaned, smiled at you, pecked your lips before dropping his jaw again and letting out a guttural groan as he buried himself inside with a particularly hard thrust.

Your hands moved to his back where you desperately clawed at him, not knowing how else to express the immense pleasure he was making you feel, and he dropped his head on your shoulder where he grunted, groaned, as he started to snap his hips up even faster, reaching deeper, building that familiar knot in your groin, getting you closer and closer to your third orgasm with each drive. You were just screaming Ohs, Ahs and Mms at this point, clinging on to his back. “Come on, darling, cum for me, cum around my cock, be a good girl”, Josh coaxed, his lips pressed to your ear, his voice making you shudder and his pelvis rutting against your clit made you see stars as the waves of another earth-shattering orgasm hit you hard. You cried out, your voice getting hoarse with all the moaning, and Josh fucked you and held you down through your high, watching you soar and listening to every pornographic noise you were capable of making in that moment. Your walls contracting around him pulled him over the edge shortly after and you could feel his hot, sticky release coat them as he stilled his hips and let out a deep, satisfied groan into your ear.

He collapsed on top of you, out of breath and exhausted, deeply satisfied with his work, and he pressed his lips to your cheek, lingering there for a while before he rolled off you, slipping out of you and sinking down into the mattress close to your side, an arm wrapping around you and pulling you onto your side to face him. You felt your combined juices run out of you, felt sore in the best way, and you hummed contently when Josh pulled you into another soft kiss. “I love you, darling.”, he whispered, a deeply affectionate look in his eyes, eyebrows knotted and a soft smile playing around his lips, and you smiled back. “I love you too, baby. So much.”


End file.
